


Now She Knows

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron finally had the courage to tell Hermione what he wants to say to her for the longest time.





	Now She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer:  JKRowling owns this wondrous world.  


* * *

 

**Author: mench                      mench@mugglepost.com**         
**Title:**   Now She Knows   
 **Genres:** romance  
 **Rating:** GP - General Public  
 **Characters:** Ron/Hermione, mention of Harry/Ginny  
 **Summary:** Ron finally had the courage to say what he wants to say to Hermione after a long time.  
  


Ron went in to Hermione’s room very silently, afraid of waking her.  He then sat down on the floor, right beside her bed, then looked at her sleeping face.  She was turned on her side facing him.  After a few moments, Hermione stirred and opened her eyes.

 

“Ron?” she asked sleepily.  “What’s wrong?”  Then she bolted up to bed.  “Is there something wrong with Harry?”

 

“No.  No, Hermione.  Harry’s okay.  He’s with Ginny in the kitchen.  Talking.  Well, I think they are, I’m not really sure,” Ron answered with a somewhat look of disgust on his face, not really wanting to even think if his best friend and sister were really just talking.

 

“Are you okay?  Do you need something?” Hermione asked.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m okay,” Ron said as he was standing up.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yeah,  I’m fine.  Really.  Um… sorry if I woke you up.  I’m going back to my room now.  Goodnight, Hermione.”

 

“Ron, wait.”

 

Ron stopped as he was about to turn the knob and looked back at Hermione again.  “Yeah?”

 

“Is there something you want to talk to me about?” Hermione asked again.  

 

“Well… um…,” came Ron’s blabbering reply.

 

“Come on.  Is there something you want to say?” she said as she patted the bed, motioning  Ron to sit beside her.

 

Ron hesitantly went back to her and sat down on her bed.  

 

“So…?” Hermione prodded as Ron seemed to have no intention of talking at all.

 

“Um… I just want to say… that… er…,” Ron spluttered.  Hermione nodded to make him go on.  “It’s just that… we’re going to have this horcrux adventure soon… and… there’s this war going on and…,”  Ron drabbled on.

 

“Yes, go on.”

 

Ron was now looking blankly at a spot on the wall behind Hermione.  Now that he has started, he can’t stop.  “… I just want to let you know… um… to tell you… that I fancy you.  Well, I reckon this is more than fancying… I think I’m in love with you, actually… well, I don’t think it… I know it.  Yeah.  I love you.”

 

Hermione’s eyes were brimming with tears now.  She was about to say something but Ron, apparently, wasn’t finished yet.

 

“I mean, it’s perfectly okay if you don’t feel the same for me… it’s just that I don’t want to regret anything… I just want you to know that I feel something for you… you know… in case, something happens.  In case I might not… make it…”

 

SLAP.  Ron didn’t see it coming.  He seemed to have woken from a dream.  He looked at Hermione, and for the first time since they began talking, he saw that there were angry tears in her eyes.

 

“Don’t you dare say that, Ron Weasley!” Hermione said in a furious whisper.  Then she wrapped her arms around Ron’s neck and quickly kissed him on the lips.  “Don’t let me hear you say that again!”  She kissed him again.  “Ever.  You understand?” she whispered.  Her forehead was touching Ron’s.

 

“O-okay.  I’m sorry if I made you upset,” Ron whispered back, looking down and interlacing their fingers.   His other hand was brushing away her tears.

 

After a few more moments of silence , Ron stood up and said, “I think I’m going back to my room now.”

 

Hermione was still holding his hand and tugging him gently.  “Um, Ron?  Don’t you want to spend the night here with me?  Well, what remains of it anyway.”

 

“Are you sure?  I mean, it’s fine with me but are you sure?” Ron can’t hide the excitement in his voice, which unfortunately, Hermione cottoned on.

 

“Hey, don’t get too happy.  We won’t be doing anything.  I just want you to sleep with me.”

 

Ron felt himself blush.  How could he think Hermione would be doing _that_ with him?  Considering she didn’t _even_ say she loves him back.

 

“Of course we won’t be doing those things!  What if mum suddenly barges in here?” he shuddered.  Now that he thinks about it, doing certain things with Hermione is out of the question, especially if they’re stuck in Grimmauld Place and there are the adults not giving them any sense of privacy at all.  

 

Next thing Ron knew, he was lying side by side with Hermione on her bed.  

 

“Sorry, this bed’s a bit small,” she said.

 

“It’s alright,” Ron said while thinking that the smaller the bed, the better, so Hermione would snuggle closer to him.

 

“Did I say I love you too?” Hermione asked after a few minutes of stillness.

 

“You do?”  Ron couldn’t believe what he heard.

 

“Yes.  I think I have loved you much longer than you realized you love me,”  Hermione admitted.  She was thankful that the room was only bathed in a candlelight because she was blushing.

 

“Really?” Ron breathed.

 

“Yes.  Why did you think I let those canaries attack you?  Why was I so frustrated and angry you didn’t even consider asking me for the Yule Ball?  ‘Hermione, Neville’s right!  You are a girl’, that’s what you said, remember?”  she snorted.  “And to think you’ve known me since we were eleven.  Do I look like I’m a boy to you?”

 

“You’ve been fancying me since fourth year?!” Ron asked again, hardly registering Hermione’s words.

 

“Serves you right when I walked in to the Great Hall with Viktor.  You should’ve seen the look on your face,” Hermione continued as if Ron didn’t interrupt her.

 

“So, um… next topic please,” Ron replied, not really wanting to think if Hermione and Viktor really had a past.

 

And Hermione sadly said, “Then before I knew it you were kissing Lavender right in front of me.”

 

“I’m sorry  I was so insensitive.  But I got hurt too, when you didn’t believe that I was able to save goals without that lucky potion.  I knew you helped to get me in the team, because you Confunded McLaggen during the try-outs.  Admit it,”  Ron added, because Hermione looked ready to deny it.

 

“Forgive me if you’ve felt that way, but I just want to make sure you get to do what you wanted to do.  That is, to play that sport.  It’s not that I don’t have any confidence in you, Ron, because believe me, I know what you’re capable of, especially when you set your mind into it,” Hermione said. 

 

She then turned on her side to face Ron.  He, too, did the same, and took her hand to interlace their fingers.

 

“Ron, promise me you’ll take care of yourself.  Promise me we’ll both see the end of this.  We’ll be with Harry until he defeats Voldemort,” Hermione said, again with tears threatening to fall down.

 

“But… come on, Hermione.  No one’s sure what the future is.  I mean, if someone throws any curse at you or Harry, or at anyone in my family, of course I’d…”

 

“What, throw yourself in the line?  You’re a wizard, aren’t you not?  You have a wand, don’t you?” Hermione was right all along that Ron would do this in a heartbeat.

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“No, Ron.  Promise me you won’t do such thing.  Promise me.  Please,” Hermione pleaded.

 

“Yeah, okay.  I promise.”

 

More moments of silence.  Then Hermione shifted as Ron was about to lie on his back.  She rested her chin on Ron’s chest and whispered, “I really love you, do you know that?”  And she kissed him chastely on the lips.

 

Ron smiled and replied, “Not until now.  But I knew I love you.  I was sure of that”

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything before now?”

 

“I didn’t know how would you react.  Besides, I have an emotional range of a teaspoon, right?”

 

“Well at least now it’s settled,” Hermione said finally.  “We both know how we feel for each other.  And we both know we’ll start our own family once this stupid war is over.  Unless you’ve got other plans, of course,” she finished bossily.

 

“You’d want to start a family with me?” Ron couldn’t hardly believe what he has just heard.

 

“I don’t see myself with another, to be honest.  And seeing as we’ve been stuck together since the beginning, I’d want to get stuck with you forever,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey, I saw that.  Sounds like you don’t have any choice, huh?”  Ron said.  He felt no hurt at all, honestly.  Deep inside him, he knew Hermione’s telling the truth.  Because that’s what he also feels, after all.

 

“Goodnight, Ron,” Hermione said sleepily and kissing him again on the lips.  She has no plans of changing her place, and merely laid her head on Ron’s chest.

 

“Goodnight, Hermione,” Ron said as he kissed the top of her head.

 

Before she knew it, Hermione was lulled to sleep with the rhythm of Ron’s breathing and his heartbeat.  She felt so peaceful. 

 

When Harry Potter finished his talk with Ginny Weasley in the kitchen, he went back to the room he shares with Ron.  He wasn’t surprised at all when he didn’t find his best friend, because he knew where he is.  Right beside his other best friend.  And right there and then he knew that his two best friends are both where they belong.  In each others’ hearts.

 

 

 

~end~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
